John's Christmas Wish
by AngelMouse5
Summary: John fic! John plays an important part in a rescue off the Australian coast that has a profound effect on him and his family...this years Christmas fic from me...


_Disclaimer: I don't own them, Gerry Anderson does. This is this years Christmas effort from myself, and again, it's a John Christmas story. It also refers to my previous last two years Christmas stories, so it might help if you have read them. Anyway, enjoy. Read and Review and have a terrific and safe Christmas this year. Angel Mouse, December 2004._

**

John's Christmas Wish   
By Angel Mouse

**

* * *

The sea quake took everyone by surprise. In this day and age technology had advanced enough that things like earthquakes, volcano's erupting, tornado warnings and natural disasters like that were predicted with a fairly good degree of accuracy. But this day, all their warnings failed to predict the under sea quake that rocked the coastline of Far north Queensland, Australia. The coast line itself was barely damaged, a few broken glasses here and there, the odd window breaking, nothing major. The real damage was felt out in the depths of the Great Barrier Reef. Dr Kate Burns had been in her one man mini-sub working near a deep chasm on the outer edges of the Reef when the quake hit. The shock waves sent her sub tumbling towards the chasm. All of a sudden, rocks came tumbling towards her sub as it began to fall down the chasm. With barely seconds warning her sub got caught on a ledge about two kilometres down and wedged under some of those falling rocks. She hit her head on the control panel and that's the last thing she knew. 

Groaning, Kate opened her eyes to find her head was pounding and her wrist was aching. She reached up gingerly and probed her head, her fingers coming away bloody. She glanced down at her left hand and saw her wrist at an odd angle and knew it was broken. She winced and sighed softly, pushing herself up right. The sub had landed luckily mostly upright, only being slightly on its side buried under rocks. She looked through the plexiglass windows to see that the rocks covered the body of her smallish sub, including the engines and she could see that they were damaged, so she didn't even attempt to restart them. Her eyes ran over the instruments and saw she was on emergency battery power, so what she could shut down, she did. Kate knew that she'd have to conserve what power she could until help arrived. Once she finished shutting down what wasn't already off, she reached over and flicked on the radio.   
"MS One to base, come in base." Nothing but static greeted her calls to base for help and she sighed, giving up after a few minutes of no replies. "Great mess you've gotten yourself into Kate. What to do now." Kate tried to think a moment, her pounding head making it hard and then suddenly grinned. "God I hope they are listening." Kate reached over and switched the radio on again. "Calling International Rescue, this is MS One, calling International Rescue." 

_Thunderbird Five_

John had finished dragging out the small box of Christmas decorations he had managed to smuggle aboard a few years ago. Christmas wasn't that far away and he was getting himself ready to spend another lonely year at Christmas on Thunderbird Five. His father didn't know about them and the guys certainly didn't tell on him. When Scott and Alan came up to deliver his Christmas presents and dinner, they appreciated the effort John went to with the decorations and small plastic tree to make it feel more homey for him. After all, brotherly solidarity stretched a long way sometimes and it included not telling their father about Christmas decorations in Thunderbird Five. John was always careful to keep them out of the area covered by the camera between Thunderbird five and their home, just in case. Just then the radio beeped and a voice called out.   
"Calling International Rescue, this is MS One, calling International Rescue." John scrambled over to the radio and flicked it on, his free hand firing up the system to begin tracking the signal.   
"This is International Rescue MS One; please state the nature of your emergency." 

_MS One_

Kate almost sobbed in relief when she heard the voice answer her.   
"International Rescue, thank heavens. This is Dr Kate Burns from the Australian Marine Institute. There was an undersea quake and my small mini-sub got hit by the shock waves and forced down a sea trench. I think I'm a few kilometres down and my sub is trapped under some rocks. My engines are out, I'm on emergency power and I can't raise my base get help, so I'm afraid you're it." Kate managed to inject a wry tone into her voice as her eyes ran over the instruments again.   
"Well we're happy to be it as you put it. I've got your co-ordinates and we can certainly be there and dig you out of the hole you've seem to have gotten yourself in. Are you injured at all and how much oxygen do you have left?" Kate glanced at the reading and sighed softly.   
"My tanks must have been damaged; I'm showing I have about fifty-three minutes of air left. As for injuries, my left wrist is broken and I hit my head, blacking out for a few minutes." Kate managed a tight smile as her eyes rested on the oxygen tank dial. "Don't suppose you guys have a thirty minutes or it's free policy do you?" 

_Thunderbird Five_

John was logging the details as she spoke and couldn't help but give a small laugh at her words. This woman obviously had a lot of guts and a sense of humour as well. He could tell by the accent that she was Australian and the signal was coming from off the coast of Australia. He had done a couple of rescues in Australia and having travelled there when he was getting his astronomy degree; his time spent there had left him with a great admiration for these people. Especially they're wry sense of humour in a disaster situation. After all, Australia had its fair share of natural disasters and Australians had a very well developed sense of irony about them.   
"Yeah we do. I do actually make a mean BBQ pizza." John couldn't help the smile on his face as he finished logging the details. "Now Dr Burns, I'm going to have to leave you a moment while I call base and get my friends to come and get you. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"   
"I'm not going anywhere International Rescue. Say, tell them to bring me some that of pizza okay, I'm starving, I didn't pack lunch." John laughed softly, a grin appearing on his face even though she couldn't see it.   
"That I can do Dr Burns. I promise I won't be long." John switched the channel and pressed the button to call his family at home. 

_Tracey Island_

Jeff had just finished putting the last signature on the last of the Christmas cards he sent to friends, business partners and acquaintances when the signal from John came through. He pressed the button and moments later his second eldest appeared.   
"Father, we've just had an emergency call from Dr Kate Burns. Her mini-sub got caught in an undersea quake just off the coast of Queensland, Australia. She's approximately two kilometres down an undersea trench and trapped under some rubble. She's got about fifty minutes of oxygen left and has some minor injuries." Just then the four other boys came running in to catch the end of that transmission.   
"Right, thanks John." Jeff turned to the boys. "Scott, take off immediately, circle the area and monitor in case of after shocks. Virgil, take Gordon and Thunderbird Four. Get there as quick as you can and Gordon, it'll be up to you."   
"Right father." Suddenly John spoke up.   
"Hey Gordy, do me a favour?" Gordon stopped as he began to move over to the couch to take him to Thunderbird Two.   
"What John?" John suddenly looked sheepish, a look they weren't used to seeing on their quiet brother.   
"Can you take her some pizza please? I promised her some." Gordon laughed and Alan turned and ran towards the kitchen. John didn't make requests of his brothers very often, so when he did, they all were more than happy to help out.   
"I'll meet you down there Gordon." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran out. Scott just grinned, leaving through his access panel, as did Virgil. Gordon grinned at John as well.   
"Not a problem John. Alan's getting me some. You're just lucky I had some last night." John smiled warmly.   
"Thanks Gordon, I owe you one." Jeff cleared his throat and Gordon just grinned as he disappeared through the floor. Jeff looked at John, seeing his second eldest looking embarrassed.   
"Father I.." Jeff held up his hand.   
"No need to explain son. Now, get back on that radio with Dr Burns and keep her informed and talking. Call Scott with any further details once he's in the air."   
"Thanks Father. Thunderbird Five out." The picture went back to being of the portrait John that Virgil had painted of them all. John had never made a request like that before; something must have struck him about this woman. Jeff took a deep breath and began the long wait that he went through each time his boys went out on a rescue. 

_MS One_

Kate had managed to find some drinking water that hadn't spilt and got herself a little more comfortable while waiting for the radio to come back on. She'd also managed to wrap her wrist in a bandage from the first aid kit and take a couple of tablets for the pain.   
"MS One, this is International Rescue, are you still with me?" Kate couldn't help but laugh softly.   
"No, I've gone out for coffee." Soft laughter greeted her words as well.   
"That's good then, because I've managed to con the pilot of Thunderbird Four to have pizza on board for when he comes and gets you." Kate couldn't help the laugh of pure joy that burst from her. This guy certainly had a sense of humour that's for sure.   
"Seriously?"   
"Would International Rescue lie to you?" Kate grinned, forgetting for a few moments he couldn't see her.   
"Nope, I don't think you would. Thank you." Soft laughter came back over the radio. It was a warm sounding laugh, like his voice.   
"Hey, we aim to please. Now, the good news. We're on our way obviously, Thunderbird One will be circling over your position in about twenty minutes. Thunderbird Two with Thunderbird Four, and your pizza, will be about five minutes after that. Then, Thunderbird Four should be with about five minutes after that. So, in about thirty minutes you're going to be seeing a bright yellow submarine. He'll shift the debris and depending on the damage to your mini-sub, either take you aboard Thunderbird Four or take you up himself." Kate smiled and sighed in relief.   
"Thank you very much International Rescue. I can't thank you enough. I think after this I might hang up my sub licence for a little bit and live on terra firma for a bit."   
"What are you doing down there anyways?" The voice at the end of the radio sounded genuinely curious.   
"I'm an oceanographer. I was out here charting the new reef that was created due to the quake two months ago." Kate smiled as she talked, shifting slightly in her seat. "It's beautiful down here. I love it. It makes you relax in a way you can't really do on dry land."   
"Sounds lovely and peaceful."   
"It sure is International Rescue. Hey, I can't keep calling you that. Please, call me Kate. What do I call you?" 

_Thunderbird Five_

John hesitated a fraction of a second before replying and then smiled even though she couldn't see it. Secrecy was paramount to their organisation, but there were literally millions of John's around the world, so that was fairly safe.   
"Call me John." His brothers gave their names on their rescues, why couldn't he just this once.   
"Thank you John. So, tell me something, besides keeping silly Oceanographers occupied while his friends come and haul her butt out of the fire, what else you do to keep yourself busy." John laughed softly as he settled down in his chair. There was such warmth about this woman's voice that drew him in, more than he normally did on rescues. Her calm acceptance of her current situation was amazing to him.   
"Well, I'm an astronomer by trade. I also have a passion for languages. Like for example I can tell you're an Australian." Her warm laugh made him smile.   
"Like the fact that I'm off the coast of Queensland and speak with an Australian accent isn't a dead give away." John gave a sheepish laugh.   
"Yeah, well there was that." Kate joined in his laughter.   
"So how did an astronomer end up being the calm, handsome sounding voice of International Rescue?" John tilted his head slightly as he pondered the question. He couldn't really tell her the whole truth, but an edited version wouldn't do any harm. Besides, there was something in this woman's voice that made him want to get to know her better.   
"A person who I greatly love, admire and respect asked me to join the organisation. Besides being an astronomer, I think I mentioned my language penchant. It was a natural choice really. I mean, I couldn't say no." 

_MS One_

Kate listened to the warmth and passion in his voice as he spoke of his duty and the person who had asked him to join. She pondered his words for a few moments.   
"Was it hard to leave your life behind for International Rescue?"   
"Not really. There were and still are aspects of my previous life I do miss. But then I think of all the good my bro… my companions do and I feel privileged. We make a difference and save lives. I think that there's nothing more important in the world." There was passion and conviction in his voice that gave her courage as her eyes wandered over the oxygen gauge, seeing it was going down faster than she thought.   
"You also give people hope John. And that's a very special gift. And I hate to be a party pooper but we've got a problem."   
"Only one?" Kate couldn't help the small laugh at his wry tone.   
"Well, besides the obvious of being buried under a pile of rocks two k's under the ocean, yeah. My oxygen is draining faster than I thought. I've now got about forty minutes left. And to make matters even worse, I've sprung a leak." She had only just noticed the trickle coming in behind her, glancing back at it as it slowly came through the airlock door.   
"How bad is it?" The warm banter was gone from his tone, his voice changing to business like immediately.   
"Not to bad. Just barely leaking through the airlock, so I'm afraid that home delivery you've promised me is going to have to wait. How long before you guys get here?" 

_Thunderbird Five_

John quickly checked with Scott and Virgil and then went back to Kate. She was showing remarkable strength considering her situation. And she was getting him to talk about himself a bit. Oh nothing that would give away who he was or his family, but still, it was nice to talk to someone other than his brother who seemed interested in him.   
"Well, they've gone and put their foot on it for you and should hopefully be there in about ten minutes Kate. So, we've got some time to chat." John kept the worry he was feeling out of his voice and leaned back, his mind working fast. "So, besides charting the ocean floor, what else do you do?" A warm chuckle came back and John could imagine the woman crossing her arms and grinning at him.   
"Well, ironically I usually work out of an office in Brisbane, but six months ago I took a contract down in Melbourne for a year to work for the Victorian Government to help chart the major river systems for this major reclamation project they want to start next year. They want me to chart the impact that the reclamation will have on the ocean mouth and make sure that there is no major environmental damage." Kate's passion for her work came through easily and John smiled. He'd heard something about this ambitious project. His old friend from university - the one that had dragged him to Carols by Candlelight all those years ago - was working on that project and in their occasional e-mails to one another; he had been telling John all about it. His friend had switched his major's to engineering after completing a semester of astronomy, finding his passion was for building things for the stars instead of watching them like John did.   
"I've heard about it. Ambitious but well planned. I think it'll make a real difference. It's a beautiful spot down that way; I wish you all the luck in the world with it."   
"Sounds like you've been here before."   
"An old friend, who's working on that same project," that was fairly safe to say, as there was about two hundred people working on it, "has been telling me all about it. Anyway, he dragged me away from our university studies quite a few years ago to stay with his family in Melbourne for Christmas. He made sure I got the grand tour of a few areas." 

_MS One_

So, he knew about their project. He even had a friend working on it and had even been to Australia. She was warming to this strange voice that went by the name of John. He was opening up to her in a way she got an instinctive feeling that he normally didn't do. He was more than a voice today, today he was her life line in her cold, slowly darkening tomb. The power was slowly going out, as her oxygen began to ebb away as well. But his voice was keeping her going.   
"So you've been in Melbourne for Christmas. Did he drag you to the Carols?" Soft laughter came over the airwaves.   
"Yes he did. And I must say that every year since then I've managed to tune in where ever I've been in the world and listen. Ever since I've been with International Rescue I've always tuned in at my post, I haven't missed it for anything." A memory clicked then for her.   
"So, you're the reason that a couple of years International Rescue came to the Carols and broadcast it."   
"Ah yes. I sort of convinced my boss to let us help out." She could hear the embarrassment in his voice.   
"I was at the Carols that year you know. Thank you for that. It made it a great night."   
"I just wish I could have been there in person to enjoy it with everyone." Kate smiled at his words and then remembered some more from that night.   
"So, you're the John they dedicated that song to. From your brothers I think they said it was." More embarrassed silence and then a soft 'yes' came through. "That was a nice thing they did for you. After all you did a nice thing for all of us."   
"Nah, I just did what anyone would have done. How are you doing anyway?" Kate gave a soft sigh.   
"Well, thirty minutes of oxygen, water is now lapping at my feet and looks like the batteries are starting to go. How much longer before they get here." There was silence for a few moments that seemed to stretch out for a few minutes and then his warm voice came back.   
"Thunderbird one has just arrived and is circling around where you are stuck. He'll be monitoring the area to make sure no more quakes happen while we're getting you out. Thunderbird two will be there in about two minutes. It'll take Thunderbird four about ten minutes to get down to you and then begin to get you out. So, hopefully you'll be out before your oxygen runs out." Kate sighed in relief.   
"Thank god. So, are you going to the Carols this year?" 

_Thunderbird Five_

John looked at the box of Christmas decorations he'd just gotten out and sighed softly, his next words coming out faintly regretful.   
"No, I'm afraid not. I'm on duty again this year, so I'll be up here monitoring things in case we're needed." Even to himself, John sounded sad. A few moments later Kate's voice came through.   
"Sounds a lonely way to spend Christmas. Do you ever get to go home and spend it with your family? I'm sure they would miss you." John gave a sad smile, his eyes wandering to the picture he kept of his family in the main control room.   
"I know they do. But the other member that shares duty with me here on Thunderbird Five has a girlfriend that he's becoming pretty serious about. So, I volunteered to stay up here this year so he could take her away for the New Years. Besides, I have my work to keep me company."   
"From the sounds of it, you're based in space aren't you?" John winced, a little too much information. Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound as his grandmother was fond of saying.   
"Yes. But don't tell anyone, we are a secret organisation after all." John paused but then continued, his voice warm but still slightly sad. "I've got a telescope up here that lets me watch the stars when it's quiet, so I can continue my research and work."   
"It still sounds lonely to me. But it's like what I do I suppose. Spend hours and sometimes days alone in the silence of the ocean, doing what I love." John was amazed at her perception.   
"Yeah, it does. Got some good news for you Kate. Right about now you should be seeing some lights approaching you. That's Thunderbird Four." 

_MS One_

Kate looked out the plexiglass windows and saw lights approaching her and she grinned, tucking her legs up under her so the water didn't cover them, it was starting to get chilly in there.   
"Yes, I can see the lights."   
"How much oxygen do you have left?" Kate looked at the oxygen gauge and also the power gauge.   
"About ten minutes of oxygen and twelve minutes of power."   
"Well, I'm going to patch you through to Thunderbird Four now; he'll be looking after you from now on." There was reluctance in his tone and Kate spoke without thinking.   
"No! Can't you stay with me?" There was a slight pause but then his voice came back, warm and kind.   
"I think I can arrange that. Hang on; I'll bring him through in a moment." The line went quiet for a moment and the lights kept coming closer. Kate hugged herself to try and keep warm, watching the lights. She didn't know why she wanted John to stay with her, but she did. His voice was kind and caring. He'd been very open and she felt close to him. Even though she knew she'd never meet him in person. 

_Thunderbird Four_

"Gordon, she wants me to stay on the line, I said I would. Do you mind?" Gordon smiled to himself, glancing over at the sealed container with the cold pizza in it. When she was aboard, he'd heat it up for her, as per John's request.   
"Of course I don't John. She's gotten to you, hasn't she?" There was animation to John's voice, warmth that normally was only there when he was talking with his brothers about something he was really passionate about.   
"Well, yeah. You should hear her Gordon. She's taking this whole thing really calmly. Joking with me, chatting with me like we were sitting in a bar over drinks or something. The thing is, she's more your type than mine being an oceanographer and all. But there's just something about her voice that intrigues me." Gordon manoeuvred Thunderbird Four carefully down the trench, spotting the trapped sub.   
"From what you're saying John, I think you're wishing that you were coming home in next week in time for Christmas. Sounds like you want to meet this woman." A soft sigh came through the radio and John's voice was slightly regretful and sad. Gordon was about the only member of the Tracy clan that knew how lonely John got sometimes and how much it was a trial on him when he couldn't be with his family when he was truly needed. This rescue was taking on special meaning for him, and Gordon knew that he had to do what ever he could to make sure John remained a part of it. Perhaps it was help push the loneliness of being by himself for yet another Christmas away for a little while at least.   
"Yes Gordon. I'd truly like to meet this woman. Patching her through now." Gordon moved closer and then John's voice came back on. "Kate, I've got Gordon with us now. He's the pilot of Thunderbird Four and your knight in shining armour." Soft laughter greeted John's words.   
"He's a knight in a yellow sub is what I can see." Gordon grinned slightly; he could see what John meant about this woman's sense of humour in the middle of a life threatening situation.   
"Hey, no picking on the colour of my Thunderbird." John's laughter came over the air.   
"He can't talk Kate. You should see the revenge my bro…the pilot of Thunderbird Two planned against this guy because he threatened to paint it bright pink." Gordon swung the small sub around, bringing it along side the trapped mini-sub.   
"He deserved that John. He called Thunderbird Four a rubber ducky. Kate, I'm along side now. Look what I've got here." 

_MS One_

Kate could see the figure in the sub and watched as it came closer, the pilot bringing it with consummate skill. After a few moments she could see inside the small cockpit a figure holding something up. Suddenly she laughed as she realised what it was.   
"My pizza?"   
"Yep. I hope you like peperoni."   
"Gordon, you can't give her some of that thing you call pizza." She could see the figure inside more clearly now, clear enough to see the grin on his face and the red hair. He put the container down and began looking around; examining the sub and the situation it was in.   
"Just because you don't like peperoni John." Kate laughed at the familiar tone their bantering was taking. It was the tone of a well-worn argument from the sounds of it.   
"I don't mind peperoni John. Thank you Gordon."   
"Thank John; he's the one that's turning me into a pizza delivery service. Okay Kate, how's your oxygen holding out?"   
"I've got six minutes left." Kate looked around. "And the water is almost level at the control panel. Once it reaches there, my power will short out and that'll be it."   
"Do you have any scuba gear with you Kate?" Kate glanced around and sighed in relief.   
"Yes I do have some gear. I'd completely forgotten about it. The tank is about half full."   
"Great." There was pure relief in John's voice. "What are you thinking Gordon?"   
"There's no way I'm going to be able to shift all this rubble in six minutes. Kate, I want you to put the scuba gear on. We're going to leave the sub down here; you guys can come back and get it later." Kate winced as the cold water hit her legs as she put them down in it. "Are you able to open the top hatch I can see from here?" Kate looked up at the clear plexiglass hatch and frowned.   
"There's some debris on it. I'm not sure I'd be able to shift it with my broken wrist."   
"Okay then. Get into the scuba gear, I'll come out and shift it off."   
"Okay, thanks Gordon. Oh, hope your suit's warm. It's pretty cold in here today."   
"Don't worry it is. John, I'll let you keep talking. I'm going to leave Thunderbird Four now and get her out."   
"Thanks Gordon. Be careful." Soft laughter greeted John's words and Kate looked up, seeing the figure in Thunderbird Four moving about.   
"You always say that John. Thunderbird Four out." Kate watched the figure a moment and then spoke softly.   
"You're worried about him."   
"About you both. I have a confession to make to you." Kate began to wade over to the scuba gear.   
"What's that John?" 

_Thunderbird Five_

John was glad he was in space; she couldn't see him blush then.   
"I normally don't stay this involved in rescues. Once Thunderbird one is on the scene, I usually turn things over to him." Scott hadn't minded the break in procedure, telling John he was happy to sit there, flying in circles with Virgil and catch up on a few things with his brother. He also said he'd keep their father off his back, to allow John more freedom. All of the brothers realised that this was turning into a special rescue for John, and were determined to let him be. There was a soft grunt and a splash as he could hear Kate moving about in the water.   
"Well I'm glad you've stayed with me. These past forty odd minutes would have been intolerable without your voice to talk to." John blushed even more and then he didn't know what made him say his next words, not even realising that he was still in the circuit with Gordon.   
"Kate, you asked me earlier was I going to the Carols this year?"   
"Yeah."   
"Are you?" Soft laughter came over the air as he could hear the water in the cabin splashing about.   
"Yes I am." John took a deep breath.   
"If I can swing it, would you meet me there, go to the Carols with me?" John was glad his brother's couldn't see his face; it was beet red at the moment. He had no idea what made him blurt that out, but now it was out and he couldn't wait to hear her answer. He had no idea how he was going to talk Alan into taking his Christmas shift in Thunderbird Five. But what he had forgotten was that his younger brother was still listening in on Thunderbird Four. And his younger brother knew exactly how to carry out John's wish. 

_MS One_

Kate struggled into the harness with the tank on her back and smiled warmly. John's question had caught her by surprise and she admitted to herself she'd love to meet this guy in person. She had no illusions about anything happening between them. They had just connected on some level and wanted to meet each other in person. It was more like they were acting like friends that had known each other for years, instead of two people who had only just meet about forty minutes ago.   
"I'd love to. Where about?"   
"The fountain by the entrance. Meet me there say 6pm?" Kate saw the water was just about to reach the radio.   
"Great. I'll be there. How will I know you?"   
"I'll find you. Trust me on that." Kate gave a soft laugh, seeing the figure approaching her mini-sub from Thunderbird Four.   
"You've got yourself a date. My radio's about to go, so I'll talk to you from Thunderbird Four."   
"Okay Kate. Be careful." Kate laughed softly.   
"Don't worry; I will be now I've got this to look forward to." Silence stretched a moment and then there was a tapping on the outside of the sub. The pilot of Thunderbird Four was there and moving the rocks blocking the hatch. "The waters up to the panel now John, I'd better go."   
"Alright. Be careful Kate. Thunderbird Five out." The water hit the panel and the radio sparked, dying quickly. Kate gave a soft sigh and pulled on her scuba mask, breathing in the fresh air from the tank. Her pounding head straight away began to feel a little better as she got the rich oxygen from her tank and she stood there, shivering as she watched Gordon work. The water was rising faster and faster now as the air ran out. Almost ten minutes passed while Gordon frantically worked and finally, the hatch was clear. He signalled that he was going to undo it and to brace herself. Nodding that she was ready, he opened the hatch and water came rushing in, filling up the rest of the space in the mini-sub. Kate waited until the turbulence subsided and then kicked off, pulling herself through the hatch with just one hand, but feeling Gordon's gentle helping hands. He smiled warmly at her through the mask and slinging an arm around her, began guiding her back to Thunderbird Four. 

_Thunderbird Four_

Five minutes after leaving her now water filled mini-sub, she was slowly warming up, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and sitting down while Gordon began to bandage her hand. Kate smiled in gratitude at him, the relief at being safe hitting her at the same time as just how close she had come to being killed. She began to tremble and Gordon looked up at her, smiling warmly.   
"Hey, it's okay Kate. You're safe now." Kate nodded, shivering and Gordon made sure the blanket was around her. He finished strapping her wrist into a brace and smiled at her.   
"I'm going to get us out of here now, okay. Want me to patch into John? I bet he's worried about you." Kate's blue eyes lit up at the mention of his quiet older brother and he kept the grin he was feeling to himself. On the trip home today he had some scheming to do.   
"Please." Gordon nodded, making sure she was strapped in before moving over to the controls and sitting down. He strapped himself in and fired up the engines, moving Thunderbird Four carefully out of the danger zone.   
"Thunderbird Four to Thunderbird Five,"   
"Thunderbird Five, go ahead. Have you got her Gordon? Is she okay?" Gordon gave a short laugh as he made his way up the trench.   
"She's fine. Broken wrist and a knock on the head. Ask her yourself. I'm on my way back up to the surface. Has Thunderbird One arranged a pick-up for her?"   
"An Australian Navy ship was luckily nearby; they've diverted and are currently waiting for you on the surface. Thunderbird One will return to base now and Thunderbird Two will wait to pick you up."   
"Thanks John. I'll turn you over to Kate now."   
"Thanks Gordon. Kate, are you okay?" The warmth and worry in John's voice was unmistakable. Kate managed to smile and hugged the blanket to her; the shakes starting to calm down now she was hearing his voice. She didn't notice Gordon watching her through the reflection of the glass.   
"I'm fine now thank you. A bit wet and cold, but Gordon's making sure I'm okay." The humour and faint teasing tone in John's voice was clear to them both.   
"Has he given you your pizza yet?" Kate laughed, clear and sounding more sure of herself. Just hearing John's voice had eased her fears and the shock was wearing off.   
"Not yet, he's kind of busy getting us out of here." Gordon pipped up now, pleased to hear his brother taking such an interest in a rescue. Normally once he handed off to Scott, unless his brothers were in danger or they needed him to translate for them, he usually stayed out of a rescue situation.   
"Once I'm clear of the trench John."   
"Thanks Gordon. I owe you one." Gordon just grinned, leaving them to talk.   
"So, you still want to take me to the Carols in a week's time?"   
"I certainly do. If I can swing it and get out of duty." There was a barely audible soft sigh over the radio waves. "Somehow me asking our boss for the night off because I want to go on a date with a beautiful sounding lady isn't going to go over to well." Gordon could see Kate's face fall and he spoke up, knowing he had to step in. Discretely he opened the channel so that Scott and Virgil could hear them all as well. He knew he'd have to get help from his older brothers to pull this off.   
"John, you haven't had a Christmas Eve or Christmas Day off since we started operations. If you tell our boss you'd like the night off to go to the Carols and then spend Christmas with us... I mean your family, I'm sure he'd let you." Kate's face lit up and she looked over at Gordon, a grateful smile on her face.   
"I know Gordon, but there's Alan to consider you know. He wants to take Tin... His girlfriend away for New Year's and then what if…" Gordon shook his head.   
"Alan's only doing that because he knows that you won't say no to anything any of us ask John. And don't you start saying what if, that makes you sound like a certain person you know." They both laughed, as they both knew he meant Scott.   
"I know Gordon, and I really want to do this."   
"So, do it. Trust me John," and here Gordon turned around in his chair and winked at Kate, who was grinning at him, "it'll be worth it. Kate will defiantly be worth it. Even wet, bedraggled and dishevelled, she's stunning." Kate gave a gentle blush and John burst out laughing.   
"Alright Gordon. I'll ask Alan."   
"Good. I'm at the surface now, I'll have to go while I surface and transfer Kate to the navy ship."   
"Okay Gordon. Kate, I'll try my best to be by the fountain, 6pm, Christmas Eve." Kate smiled warmly at Gordon but her words were for John.   
"I'll be waiting. And don't worry John if you can't make it, I will understand."   
"Thanks Kate. Gordon, watch out for her."   
"Don't worry John. Thunderbird Four out." The channel closed and Gordon grinned suddenly as he brought Thunderbird Four closer to the surface. Gordon turned to her and smiled warmly at her. She truly was stunning even wet and bedraggled. Her long dark hair was streaming down her back and her deep blue eyes sparkled with warmth, although there was pain running through them at the moment.   
"You don't mind me conspiring to get the two of you together now do you?" Kate smiled at him, warm, safe and feeling extremely secure in this young man's company. He was very good at his job, as she expected him to be. They all were. She shook her head. He obviously cared deeply about John, she could tell by just the warmth in his voice in just the short conversations she had over heard.   
"Not at all. Sounds like from what he was telling me earlier, while waiting for my knight in a yellow sub to come and rescue me, he doesn't get home very often." Gordon sighed and nodded in agreement with her reading on the situation.   
"No, he doesn't. And never for Christmas, and that makes us miss him all the more. But don't worry Kate; we'll get him there, even if we have to drag him down from that Thunderbird of his." The wicked gleam in the young red head's eyes gave Kate the impression he'd do just that.   
"Thank you, for everything. And for caring." Gordon gave her a wicked looking grin and she gave a soft laugh as he turned back and surfaced the small craft. He was quickly on the radio with the Navy frigate and moments later had pulled along side. Kate let him unbuckle her belt and help her stand. Suddenly, a container was thrust into her hand and she looked up, locking eyes with the most mischievous pair of eye's she'd ever seen.   
"Don't forget your pizza." And with a wink, he helped her out of the small craft into the waiting arms of the Australian sailors. Kate didn't even get time to say thanks again before he was waving goodbye and closing the hatch, moving the craft away. The sailors helped her up into the vessel and she stood watching, as did all the others, as Thunderbird Four went back into a large green pod and then was lifted back up by Thunderbird Two. Thunderbird One roared over head and they all waved as the large green transporter quickly followed him. Kate smiled to herself, hugging the container with the pizza in it. Suddenly, today hadn't turned out to badly at all. 

_Thunderbird Five_

"She's aboard safely and we're on our way back home John. You did a good thing here today John." John gave a soft sigh.   
"Thanks Scott, I know. But somehow I feel I should have done more." Scott had called John while Virgil was retrieving Gordon, and had left the channel open so the other two brothers could hear. He didn't know what Gordon was going to plan, but he wanted to make sure that John really wanted to do this.   
"John, you stayed with her while she was waiting for Gordon to get there. You talked, kept her calm and you obviously have connected with this woman on some level." John gave a frustrated sigh.   
"Yeah, but what about the rules of not getting involved with anyone we meet on a rescue."   
"Your not getting involved with her John, we all know you better than that. All you're doing is keeping a promise to go the Carols by Candlelight with her in five night's time. Something, might I remind you, you've been wanting to drag us to for years." John gave a soft laugh at Scott's tone.   
"And a few years ago I did."   
"So John, what's the problem? You go, meet her, and watch the Carols. Explain to her that this was a one-time thing. She'll understand John, she's obviously very intelligent." John ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.   
"I know Scott. And I honestly don't have any romantic notions; I just want to meet her."   
"There's nothing stopping you John." John snorted and his voice took on a sarcastic tone that Scott had never heard before.   
"Oh no, nothing major just a little brother that doesn't want to do his duty." Frustration was pouring off John in waves right now. The amount of times Alan wheedled his way out of Thunderbird Five duty wasn't funny. And Scott's idea of rotating the shifts between all of them had never got off the ground. Sighing John spoke again, this time his voice soft and slightly ashamed. "Sorry Scott, I shouldn't have said that. Look, I'll talk to you at the de-briefing. Thunderbird Five out." John closed the channel and slumped down in his chair. "Great. Just great." 

_Thunderbird One_

Scott just stared in shock at the radio and then shook his head.   
"You guys hear that?" He was amazed at the way John had spoken; he'd never talked like that to them before. Obviously Alan's constant wheedling out of duty on Thunderbird Five and John's frustration at being stuck alone there once more at Christmas had finally taken its toll.   
"Yeah I did Scott. John must have really connected with this woman. Gordon, what was she like?" Scott could imagine his brother looking at the red-haired little terror.   
"She was nice to look at if that's what you mean. But you know that's never mattered to John. She's got a sense of humour and showed remarkable calm considering her situation. There was just something about her, something special." Scott could imagine Gordon shrugging. "They just connected somehow, I don't know."   
"What are you thinking Scott?" Scott grinned.   
"I'm thinking that we all need to take our baby brother aside and have a few quiet words with him. It's time John came home for Christmas and he met this woman. It can be our gift to him." Laughter greeted his words over the radio and he could just imagine the grins on his two brother's faces.   
"Oh boy is baby brother going to love us." The three of them burst out laughing as the island came into sight. Bringing themselves into land, the three brothers began to conspire in earnest. 

_Thunderbird Five, the next day_

John was stewing over the previous day's events, going over everything said in his mind. He was unable to concentrate or settle into his normal routine. Even an extra workout didn't help the turmoil going through his mind. Suddenly, the radar beeped and he ran to the main panel, staring in disbelief down at it. Shaking his head he then went over to the window and blinked a few times, unable to believe his eyes. A few minutes later Thunderbird Three had finished docking and the airlock opened. John stood there, watching the door open, a stunned expression on his face. Scott and Alan weren't due for another four days to bring his Christmas dinner up. The doors opened and Alan and Scott walked out, Alan strangely enough carrying his duffel bag.   
"Scott, what's going on?" John couldn't get over the fact that no one had told him they were arriving. Scott grinned at John as Alan moved over to the bedrooms, throwing his bag in his room.   
"You're coming home, now. You're spending Christmas with the family, and you're keeping that appointment you made with Dr Burns for Christmas Eve." John looked at Scott in confusion.   
"Huh? I can't go home. Alan's going away with Tin-Tin. I promised I would stay so that he could take her away." Alan came over to stand beside him and grinned at John. When the others had arrived home yesterday after the de-briefing they had descended on Alan with a vengeance. Gordon even stooped so low to tell Tin-Tin what was going on and she had immediately descended on Alan as well, telling him in no uncertain terms that for once, his big brother took precedence.   
"John, this year, your having Christmas at home for once. Tin-Tin understands everything and so do I. For once, this Christmas we're thinking of you." John shook his head and frowned. Everything was going too fast.   
"But Alan, I don't mind staying here, I did promise." Alan reached over and put his hand on John's shoulder.   
"Yeah, but this year you've got something to look forward to for a change. It's about time you thought of yourself. So, go pack already." Alan put his other hand on John's shoulder and turned him around, pushing him in the direction of his room. John stumbled into his room and absently he began packing. Scott looked at Alan and grinned.   
"Alan, thank you for this." Alan shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.   
"What can I say? Three older brothers and a girlfriend all standing over me. All of them insisting that I'm abusing the good nature of my other older brother. And you know what Scott, for once I realised you were all right." Alan's expression became sad, regretful. "I know John would do anything for us all, we all would, but I think it's been finally brought home to me how much I have taken advantage of his good nature. And I won't be doing that any more." Scott grinned at Alan, giving his baby brother a quick hug.   
"Thanks Alan. We won't forget this." Just then John came back out, cap on and bag in hand.   
"Alan, are you sure about this?" John's voice was still unsure, but the two brothers could clearly see the hope in John's eyes. Alan smiled warmly at him.   
"Never more sure of anything John. Now get going, I know Dad's looking forward to seeing you again." John gave Alan a quick hug.   
"Thanks Alan." Alan returned the hug and walked them both to the airlock door, giving Scott a hug as well.   
"Have a good Christmas, the pair of you." John paused a moment and smiled gently at Alan.   
"Thank you Alan." Alan smiled warmly at John, seeing how warm John's eyes were, how full of life they seemed to be all of a sudden.   
"Any time John. Now go." The two brothers, almost mirror images of each other, shared a smile and then the door closed and Alan moved back to watch Thunderbird Three undock. He kept the smile on his face as he realised that for once, John was going to have a merry Christmas. 

_Melbourne, Australia, Christmas Eve_

Kate was standing by the fountain, a basket of food at her feet. Her left arm was in a sling and a crowd of people flowed around her. Families, friends, all sorts of people were flocking to the gardens to enjoy a time honoured tradition of attending Carols by Candlelight. Kate had spent two days in Brisbane Hospital under observation, and then once she was released had taken the first flight she could get on to down to Melbourne. She'd returned to her flat to find reporters trying to get her story, but once she had so no, they had left her alone, which was a good thing. Her flatmate had been worried but was glad to see her home and safe. And now, a few days later, here she was, waiting for someone was she positive wouldn't show up. To him, she would have just been a job, another rescue him and that magnificent organisation he belonged to had carried out. There was nothing to say he would turn up. Yet here she was, waiting for someone that probably wouldn't show up. Kate glanced down at her watch again; it had just gone five minutes past six pm. She sighed softly, and spoke to herself, her tone sad and regretful.   
"Well, I guess I have my answer. He couldn't come."   
"And since when haven't we kept our promises?" Kate spun around at the sound of the familiar voice, a smile wide on her face. Standing just behind her was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man with an American accent, a blanket over his arm. There was a slightly unsure smile on his face, as if he wasn't sure of the reaction he would receive.   
"John?" The man grinned, stepping closer and holding out his hand for her to shake it.   
"Kate I presume." Kate laughed and shook his hand, surprised at the gentle strength he exuded.   
"The one and only." Kate released his hand and smiled.   
"Nice to meet you in the flesh finally. Sorry I was a few minutes late, the traffic was terrible. How are you?" Kate grinned as he gestured to her sling and broken wrist that was in it.   
"Doctors say that I'll be able to have it out of a cast in a couple of weeks." John smiled.   
"That's great. I'm so glad." An uncomfortable silence descended between them for a few moments until they locked eyes with each other and burst out laughing. Kate gestured to the basket at her feet.   
"I've brought us some sandwiches and stuff. And I've got a friend saving us a good spot up on the hill." John grinned at her, relaxing in her presence. Everything was going to be okay.   
"And I've brought the blanket. Shall we?" John bent down and picked the basket up and offered her his arm. Kate put her right arm through his and laughing softly, they joined the throng heading into the gardens. 

The next five hours were some of the happiest of John's life. They enjoyed a lovely supper, listening to the carols, singing along when they felt like it, chatting about all different things. But most of all, they enjoyed each other's company. Speaking softly of all things and their hopes and dreams, both of them instinctively knew that this night couldn't last forever. They had settled into a fairly secluded spot on the hill, not too many people around them. A few hours in and they lit their candles, John amazed at how beautiful she looked in the candle light.   
"So, it wasn't as hard as you thought to get the night off." Kate grinned at him and John blushed slightly, recalling Scott's words earlier when he had dropped him off at the airport. Scott had said to enjoy himself and for once, don't worry about his family.   
"No, it wasn't. Turns out that little red-haired terror of conspired with the others to get me a week off. Alan took my place on Thunderbird Five a few days ago and they brought me home, to spend Christmas with my family." Kate smiled.   
"Do you have a big family?"   
"Four brothers. Two older and two younger. So I'm the middle of five very different brothers." Kate grinned at the fond affection she could see in his eyes and his manner. "But each of them all has this massive over protective streak for all the rest. Can be a good thing sometimes."   
"But at others it can be a bit of a nuisance?" John laughed and grinned at her.   
"Oh yeah, but I'd guess I'd miss it if it wasn't there." Kate grinned back, pleased to see him so relaxed and happy. "What about you? Do you have any family?"   
"Just a younger sister and I can totally understand the whole protective streak thing you've got going with your brothers." They shared a laugh and just then a carol came on that they started to sing along with. When the carol finished they clapped and cheered along with all the other thousands of people that were at the carols with them. 

Finally, the carols ended, and the crowds thinned out, finally until very few people were left. John and Kate walked slowly towards the gates and John paused, seeing a familiar figure waiting for him a few hundred metres away. Kate looked at him and saw his eyes catch on a figure in the distance, she followed his eyes and suddenly, she knew that this magical evening was at an end.   
"You have to go now, don't you?" John sighed as the reality of the situation hit home.   
"I'm afraid so." John turned to face her, his eyes warm and kind, his gentle smile warming her soul. They had connected on a level, but they both knew that there was no future for either of them on a romantic level, but somehow, neither of them seemed to mind too much. They were parting as friends, the type of friends that had seemed to know each other for a lifetime. And yet they had only this one night. "Kate, you understand I can't contact you again, or see you again, you know that, don't you?" Kate nodded, her eyes sad but understanding.   
"Yes I know. And I understand why. I just wish that we'd meet under different circumstances." John suddenly grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.   
"If that was the case, we most likely would have never have met." Kate thought over that a moment and she nodded, grinning back.   
"True." Kate sighed softly and looked at him, her expression serious. "You'll watch yourself out there, you and the others." John took her uninjured hand in his and smiled.   
"We always do. And you, you stay away from mini-subs and undersea earthquakes okay?" They both laughed softly and John squeezed her hand.   
"If you ever need me again, call. You know I'll be listening." Kate nodded, knowing he would be.   
"I know. And if you ever leave your job and can start having a normal life again, you know where I'm at."   
"True. But somehow Kate, I don't think I will be." Kate nodded, knowing the truth behind his words. His work was too important, too vital. John leaned over slightly and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Look after yourself Dr Kate Burns. Always remember me every time you eat pizza." And with that, he let go of her hand and walked over to the waiting figure. Kate watched the figure sling an arm around John's shoulder, and they walked away, confident, strong young men with the world on their shoulders. Kate watched them go in the darkness, smiling gently at the scene she watched. Not only did International Rescue watch out for the entire world, they obviously looked out for each other. Smiling slightly in regret at what could have been, Kate gathered up the basket and headed towards her home, knowing that the world was a better place because of the people at International Rescue. Humming Christmas carols to herself, Kate left the carol grounds, back to her life that had been made all the better for this brief encounter with a good and kind man called John. 

_Tracey Island, Christmas Day_

The traditional dinner was done for the day, all the presents had been unwrapped and the family was spread out over the house. Tin-Tin was talking to Alan in her room. Virgil was playing the piano in the study for their Father and Grandmother. Gordon was helping Kyrano with the cleaning up from lunch and Scott was looking for John. He finally found John leaning on the balcony outside the main room, a soft drink in his hands untouched. Scott leaned against the rail next to him, smiling gently.   
"Hey."   
"Hey." The stood their in silence for a long time until Scott finally broke the silence.   
"How are you doing?" John stood there, watching the sea until finally a smile appeared on his face and he looked over at his eldest brother, his eyes warm.   
"I'm doing okay Scott. I've got to spend Christmas with my family for the first time in three years, and got the chance to meet someone I had a direct impact with on a rescue. Something I haven't had a chance to do. Did I ever tell you how much what you and the guys did for me mean?" Scott smiled at John, pleased to see no shadows in his eyes, just joy and life. Since returning from Melbourne the night before, John had been a little quiet, but as happy as Scott had ever seen him for a long time.   
"Yes, you did. But I'm only too glad to have helped. You do so much for us all John all the time, this little bit we could for you was nothing compared to what you do for us." John reached over and put his hand on Scott's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, smiling at his eldest brother.   
"You do heaps for me Scott. More than you'll ever know. Now, I have an urge to get that little red-haired terror brother of ours that's been behind this whole conspiracy to get me home and sing some carols. Shall we?" Scott laughed and followed John inside. Yes, everything was right with the world and this Christmas would always be remembered as a special one by the entire family. 

The End. 


End file.
